


Don't Breathe

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Gundam Wing Kink Meme. Prompt was: "duo/wufei canon while they're in the oz prison (preferable if wufei is reluctant...but not ncs)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gundam Wing Kink Meme. The anon prompt was _"duo/wufei canon while they're in the oz prison (preferable if wufei is reluctant...but not ncs)"_. I think I was hanging out one night and just was like, "Hey Gundam Wing, long time no see." ^_^ Had never written anything for a kink meme, and I thought this turned out at least a little interesting.

This kid was a piece of work, and Duo knew it. He had a look of a shadow about him, carrying around the past like an old faded photograph in his pocket that he secretly looked at in his spare moments. Maybe the smile of a past family, a past lover, a past _something_... Duo wished for a photograph, but he only had his memories. And memories shifted with age and time.

He tried to remember in the cold dark, when they'd be sitting there, unspeaking, and he could sense the other's disdain of their situation. He never asked what the matter was, never looked at this other person who obviously piloted one-fifth of the hopes of the Colonies.

Duo had seen a lot of mobile suits go down, but not a lot of men. Not in the flesh, anyway, even with his history. Sometimes being away from Deathscythe was like a piece of his soul was being carved off every day, every hour, mutilated and made into something unrecognizable. Without his Gundam, his place in the world was unsure, and in the dark, in the Oz cold, in the steel cell with no windows and no idea of where he would be next, he had to admit. He could practically feel the warmth of another human body radiating toward him, with every empty day that passed.

And finally, when they cut off the air, and he knew they were going to die like bugs in a jar, watched under glass and rooted out by their need for oxygen, he had slouched over, close to his cell mate, and rasped, "Hey."

"Wufei," he learned his name was within a few breaths (precious breaths), "we've got about five minutes left." And he ran his hand between his legs, and the proud pilot looked at him with chagrin and shock. It sparked him in a way that steel couldn't.

"I'm married," he said, his chin jutting forward and his high cheekbones nearly sharp enough now, that they hadn't eaten in a while, to cut Duo's skin.

"Too bad," he had replied, and descended on him, pressed his mouth into the white pants and felt the heat, and pushed his legs apart. There was resistance, but not that much, and then the other pilot fell back and panted.

"Don't breathe hard," he had said, smirking, light-hearted in a dark way, "you'll use up all the air. And by then, we won't have been able to--"

Cut off by a hand, squeezing his throat, and Duo threw his head back and let out a noise that used up the sound he'd been saving in his lungs. Saved breath that crossed over vocal cords as tenuous as a bridge made of rotting wooden beams.

Hand under his black clothes, unfastening the seams and the binds and maybe a thread or two ripping, and then a sound that said, _Catholic?_ as the hand grazed his collar. Hot mouth on his neck, a strange strangled cry, and then he smoothed his own hands up under Wufei's shirt. Smooth skin. Not steel. Not cold, at least not to the touch.

Duo fucked him, the married one, slowly, trying not to breathe as they slowly suffocated, and with each thrust of his hips, and somewhere just before he came, he wondered what his wife was like, and if she was alive.


End file.
